


sugar sweet kisses

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Locked In, M/M, another quarantine fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Mornin' babe.”“Hi,” Will smiles, kissing a line up Tom's neck, “What're you baking?”
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	sugar sweet kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really going to start writing a load of quarantine-themed fics?? Hell yes I am!
> 
> This one was a request on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/post/613661795054436352/sugar-sweet-kisses-coupedefoudre-1917-movie)! Tysm <3

Will wakes up to the smell of freshly baked goods. It remains him of home, back when he was a young boy and his mother would bake her famous apple pies. The whole town queued up for those.

Pulling himself out from under the covers, Will pads barefoot across the dusty floorboards of his and Tom's flat and out to the kitchen joint living area. The second bedroom, opposite theirs, remains unused – set up to look lived in but untouched since the day they moved here.

When he reaches the doorway to the kitchen, small at best, cramped at worst, Will smiles at the sight before him; Tom has an old apron hung loosely over him, hips swaying in time with the song that’s playing through their second-hand stereo. His mousy brown hair is dusted with flour. The counter is a mess.

Creeping up behind Tom, Will wraps him arms around his boyfriend's waist and nestled his face into the crook of Tom's neck. 

Tom visibly startles but soon relaxes into Will's hold. “Mornin' babe.”

“Hi,” Will smiles, kissing a line up Tom's neck. Tom chuckles and tilts his head, “What're you baking?”

Tom hums, smirking up at Will. There’s some sort of jam on the tip of his nose and Will can’t help but laugh. 

“’m trying to do a cherry pie.” 

Arms tightening around Tom's waist, Will leans down and licks at the jam, sending Tom his best innocent face. Making a pleased sound, Will drops his forehead to rest against Tom's. “Tastes great.”

Tom rolls his eyes, nudging gently at Will's stomach. “You haven’t tasted it properly, you idiot.”

Will steps back just enough to allow Tom space to continue working. He appears to be attempting to roll out the pastry, flour coating the countertop. 

“Well then you best hurry up. I’m starving.”

“Piss of. There’s cookies in the jar.”

Will makes a soft sound of agreement and walks over cold tiles to the cookie jar by the window. He takes two out before placing the lid back, holding them both in one hand. It’s not exactly the healthiest of breakfasts, but they’re on lockdown so really he figures all regular rules are non-existent. 

Tom spares him a glance when he stops beside him, pastry not rolled out to the size of the tin that’s been dragged from the depths of one of their cupboards. 

Will doesn’t give him chance to stop him as he scoops up a handful of flour and blows it into Tom's face. The younger man splutters, shaking his head like a dog fresh out of water in a vain attempt to clear his face. Will laughs, quickly brushing the flour from Tom's eyes but otherwise not helping in the slightest. 

That earns him a glare.

“You’re a dick.” Tom grumbles, blowing out as he chokes on an inhale of flour.

Will smirks, leaning down to steal a chaste kiss. He doesn’t miss the way that Tom instinctively melts into him, humming against his lips. When the separate, Will shoves one of the cookies that he’s holding into Tom's mouth.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

Tom responds with something that could either be, “Yeah, I do.” or “Oh, fuck you.” but since the cookie in his mouth makes it an incoherent blur of sounds Will decides to take it as the former. 

Brushing his lips over Tom's floury cheek, Will starts to head to the living area. There’s no use getting dressed since they won't be leaving anytime soon and nobody can visit. With that knowledge, Will settles comfortably into their worn couch and flicks the TV on, taking a bite out of his cookie. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this even tho it's short. Requests are always open, I apologise if some of them take longer to write than others.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
